globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Paris
Bei spiegel.de ein 360-Panorama ::* http://www.lemonde.fr/pratique/trafic-idf.html Verkehrslage um Paris (le monde) Capital de la France, commune-department und prefecture (75) Population: 2,240,000 ---- thumb|334px|Lage-Überblick Arrond., Sehensw. Die frz. Hauptstadt Paris ist in 20 Arrondissements (Stadtbezirke) mit je vier Quartiers (Vierteln) für die bessere Verwaltbarkeit untergliedert. Bürgermeisterin ist seit 2014 Mme. Anne Hidalgo (auf Vorschlag der PS; Jg. 1960). Sie war bereits Vertreterin des Vorgängers Betrand Delone. Wo sind aktuelle Informationen zum Brand in der Kathedrale zu erhalten? thumb|link=https://globewikia.fandom.com/de/wiki/Notre-Dame|[[Notre-Dame|mehr bei …]] ;Auf deutsch *Live-Stream der ard-Tagesschau * stern.de - Live-Ticker * Auf französisch * le monde.fr - Live * www.pscp.tv * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brand_von_Notre-Dame_in_Paris_2019 * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kathedrale_Notre-Dame_de_Paris * * kein ausführlicher Bericht: pompiersparis.fr * Wolfram Jäger, Dresden, Fragen u Antworten zum Wiederaufbau. in Zeit.de/wissen … /2019-04-18 __toc__ * [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris mehr bei WP …] Die Nummerierung erfolgte nach der Revolution 1795 und wurde zuletzt 1859 ergänzt. Die Zählung der Arrondissements beginnt am Louvre auf dem rechten Seineufer und geht spiralförmig im Uhrzeigersinn von innen nach außen weiter. Das Schneckenhaus von Paris. An den Nahtstellen können daher Arrondissements benachbart sein, deren Nummern scheinbar nicht zueinander passen. Das betrifft dann oft die gegenüberliegende Straßeseite. Hilfe: auf jedem Straßenschild ist die Nummer des Arrondissements aufgeführt. Nach Arrond. No. 4, 7 und 12 geht es jeweils auf dem anderen Seine-Ufer mit der Nummerierung der Arr. weiter. Im Folgenden sind die Bezirke aufgeführt. thumb|710px|left :1. Arrondissement du Louvre :2. Arrondissement de la Bourse :3. Arrondissement du Temple :4. Arrondissement de l’Hôtel de Ville :5. Arrondissement du Panthéon :6. Arrondissement du Luxembourg :7. Arrondissement du Palais Bourbon :8. Arrondissement de l’Élysée :9. Arrondissement de l’Opéra :10. Arrondissement de l’Entrepôt :11. Arrondissement de Popincourt :12. Arrondissement de Reuilly :13. Arrondissement des Gobelins :14. Arrondissement de l’Observatoire :15. Arrondissement de Vaugirard :16. Arrondissement de Passy :17. Arrondissement des Batignolles-Monceaux :18. Arrondissement de la Buttes-Montmartre :19. Arrondissement des Buttes-Chaumont :20. Arrondissement de Ménilmontant Das Rathaus (Hotel de Ville) liegt im 1. Arrondissement Sport: Paris Saint-Germain (football Ligue 1 and women's team, handball Division 1), Stade Français Paris (rugby union Top 14). Events: Marathon and half-marathon of Paris, French Open tennis, judo (Tournoi de Paris). Economy: administration, new technologies, research, fashion, luxury, tourism (the most visited city in the world with over 30 million visitors each year) Culture: 31 monuments (Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, Notre-Dame, Sacré-Cœur, Invalides, Panthéon…), 173 museums (Louvre, Grand and Petit Palais, Centre Pompidou, Orsay, Quai Branly…), 3 opera houses, 208 theatres and cabarets, 430 cinema screens. Festivals: Fashion week, Solidays (three days of concerts against AIDS), Fête de la Musique, Paris Plage, Marche des fiertés, Paris Quartier d'été, Cinéma au clair de lune, Techno Parade, Printemps des rues, Nuit Blanche, Autumn Festival, Paris gardens festical… Label: banks of the Seine listed as World Heritage site by UNESCO en français ::::*fr.wikipedia Paris (prononcé pa.ʁi ) est la capitale de la France. Elle se situe au cœur d'un bassin sédimentaire sur une boucle de la Seine, entre les confluents de celle-ci avec la Marne et l'Oise. Ses habitants s’appellent les Parisiens. Paris est également le chef-lieu de la région Île-de-France et l'unique commune française qui est en même temps un département. Commune centrale de la Métropole du Grand Paris, créée en 2016, elle est divisée en arrondissements, comme les villes de Lyon et de Marseille, au nombre de vingt. thumb|338px|zwi. p. aval und p. amont Ville la plus peuplée de France, elle est troisième parmi les aires urbaines européennes derrière Moscou et Istanbul et la 29e plus peuplée du monde. Paris compte au 1er janvier 2013 plus de 2,2 millions d'habitants. L'agglomération parisienne s’est largement développée au cours du xxe siècle, rassemblant 10,6 millions d'habitants au 1er janvier 2013, et son aire urbaine (l'agglomération et la couronne périurbaine) comptait 12,4 millions d'habitants. Links zu Kartendiensten Geo Apps Museen in und um Paris Liste der MuséesDeParis * ! Museumspass von Paris Küche * Babettes Fest - ein Film über die Künste einer (fiktiven) französischen Meisterköchin in einem dänischen Dorf am Anfang des 20 Jhdt.s. Regisseur Gabriel Axel, Jahrgang 1918, erhielt für "Babettes Fest" 1988 neben anderen Auszeichnungen den Oscar für den besten fremdsprachigen Film - DB-Autorin: Karen Blixen. Kamera: Henning Kristiansen. Schnitt: Finn Henriksen. Musik: Per Nørgård. DarstellerInnen: Stéphane Audran (Babette Hersant), Birgitte Federspiel (Martine), Bodil Kjer (Filippa), Jarl Kulle (General Lorens Löwenhielm), Jean-Philippe Lafont (Achille Papin) u.v.a. ::(Info bei arte) Specialities: French cuisine, more than13,500 restaurants and brasseries Celebrities: too many to be cited Politik (Der frühere Stadtrat) Le conseil municipal de Paris est l'assemblée délibérante de la ville de Paris ayant existé du 20 avril 1834 au 31 décembre 1967, lorsque Paris était une commune du département de la Seine. Il est remplacé au 1er janvier 1968 par le Conseil de Paris qui cumule les fonctions de conseil municipal et de conseil général. *[https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conseil_de_Paris Conseil de Paris '(Rat von Paris)] * [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conseil_municipal_de_Paris ''conseil municipal de Paris] Verkehr Ehemalige Stadtmauern, Portes, Ringstraßen * Pariser Straßen und ihre Geschichte * paris seine ponts et portes * Paris Bahnstrecken - Chemin de Fer, Kopf-Bhf, Petite Ceinture Die Kopfbahnhöfe und ihre Betreiber (um 1848) * Gare Saint-Lazare, betrieben von der Compagnie de Paris à Saint Germain (gegr. 1837), ab 1855 von der Compagnie des Chemins de fer de l'Ouest * Gare de l'Ouest (später Gare Montparnasse), betrieben von der Compagnie de Versailles-Rive Gauche (gegr. 1840), ab 1855 von der Chemins de fer de l’Ouest * Gare d'Austerlitz, betrieben von der Compagnie du chemin de fer de Paris à Orléans (gegr. 1840) * Gare du Nord, betrieben von der Chemins de fer du Nord (gegr. 1846) * Gare de Denfert-Rochereau, betrieben von der Compagnie de Sceaux (1846) * Gare de Lyon betrieben von der Chemins de fer de Paris à Lyon (gegr. 1849), ab 1858 von der Compagnie des chemins de fer de Paris à Lyon et à la Méditerranée * Gare de Strasbourg (später Gare de l'Est), betrieben von der Chemin de Fer de Paris à Strasbourg (1849), ab 1853 die Chemin de Fer de l'Est. Sicherheit * Sicherheit ? zum '''Ausnahmezustand in Paris - l'état d'urgence décrété - seit 13. Nov 2015 Literatur, Reiseführer * Gabriele Kalmbach: PARIS- DUMONT REISE-TASCHENBUCH, 10/2015, 288 Seiten. [[]] * Merian, Taschenbuch Jahreszeiten Verlag, 12/2010, 2015??, 140 '''Seiten. ISB'N 978-3834210272 * Klaus Simon: DuMont Bildatlas Paris, nicht i Ha, * Christoph Kucklick: GEO Special 4/2010: Paris Siehe auch * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enceintes_de_Paris Mittelalt. Stadtmauer * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enceinte_de_Thiers https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thierssche_Stadtbefestigung * Folge war die Besiedlung der https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zone_non_aedificandi https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Zone_(Paris) * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boulevard_périphérique_de_Paris * Paris ist im Sport jährlich das Ziel der Tour de France 2016 * travelbook.de * * Place Denfert-Rochereau * [[Diskussion:Paris|'Diskussionsseite''' hierzu …]] * London, Berlin, Roma, Kobenhavn Webseiten * www.paris.fr * www.parisinfo.com * Was schreibt die Encyclopaedia Britannica über Paris ? ** Paris, France ---- venedig - milano - Lugano - Göschenen - Luzern * venezia ! ! ! Paris Paris Paris Kategorie:Neue Seite